


Moonlight

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Full Moon, Other, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Tonight is not a good night for Remus to be left to his own devices … so the boys go out to find him





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 - A challenge given to you by someone else
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017
> 
> Dustnight prompt: Vigilante, Suspicious, Falling, “In my defense, the moon was full and I was left unsupervised.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/37998106722/in/dateposted-public/)

The shack was too quiet. James knew Remus should be here but there was no sign of him. Peter was supposed to go with him when he left the dormitory, but Peter had fallen asleep. Remus was getting more reckless with every full moon. The last thing they needed was a vigilante searching the woods around the shack for a lone wolf.

“Prongs, you are going to pace a hole in the floor if you keep that up,” Sirius clapped James on the shoulder as he entered the upper room. “Moony will be back soon, but I can go looking for him if you are that worried.”

“Just be careful, Padfoot,” James sighed. “Moony is getting more reckless with every change. People are going to get suspicious of his absences if we are not careful.”

“He knows what he is doing,” Sirius smiled as he began to change. “We need to trust him.”

James pushed open the back door as a large, black dog sniffed at the ground. “I trust Moony with my life, just not his wolf.”

Sirius lifted his nose from the ground and touched James’ knee. “Go find him while I try to figure out why Wormtail fell asleep on the job. I promise not to hex him, but it is going to be hard,” James sighed as he watched Sirius head into the woods.

A mournful howl started James awake. “Moony, what have you done?” he mumbled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Peter had finally showed up and admitted to falling for Remus’s sleeping potion in pumpkin juice trick. Last James had seen of him, Peter was staring out the kitchen window and twitching his nose.

“Come on, Padfoot,” James spoke into the dark. “Just get him back here before dawn. He is going to need help getting back to the room.”

Another howl was followed by the deep growl that James knew was Sirius. “That’s it. Come on, Moony, let Padfoot bring you back.” James began to gather the things he knew they would need when Remus finally came back to himself.

“There they are,” Peter whispered from his post by the window. “Open the door, Prongs. Moony looks knackered and Padfoot is pushing him hard.”

James opened the back door of the shack and laid out blanket Moony always seemed to need when the moon started to fall below the horizon on nights like this. He never could explain why he was so cold when the wolf left him, but his friends never forgot to have the blanket ready. The wolf and the dog collapsed on the floor as James closed the door.

“Cutting it a bit close tonight, aren’t we, Moony?” James asked as he covered the exhausted wolf with the blanket. “Was the midnight run worth it?”

”Of course it was, Prongs,” Sirius answered. “Moony is looking for a lady wolf to keep him company. Not everybody finds his doe in the dormitory.”

“Just wait, Padfoot,” James smirked. “One day, you will find the right one and will understand. Come on, Moony, Time to get back on two feet.”

“He has questions he does not want to think about, Prongs,” Sirius whispered.”Give him a minute to find his balance and come back.”

“Damn it, Moony. Why?” James asked as Remus began to lose his wolf. “We would run with you, if you would just ask,”

“I don’t know, Prongs. It just felt right,” Remus whispered as he shivered. “In my defense, the moon was full and I was left unsupervised.”


End file.
